


Plot

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Kurt/Elliot/Dani, M/M, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt/Elliot/Dani/Klaine AU - Dani and Elliot plot to pair Kurt up with Blaine, the new bus boy at the diner. Song used 'Under Pressure' by David Bowie and Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot

“Thanks, Blaine,” Kurt said gratefully to the new bus boy. Blaine smiled as he picked up the container filled with dirty plates and cups.

“Any time, Kurt,” he answered before walking away from one of Kurt’s tables. The diner wasn’t all that busy, but even when it was packed, Blaine was always on top of things and he had only been there for three weeks.

Blaine was a student at NYU. Kurt was at NYADA and also had a trio band called One Three Hill. He had been trying to get the manager to let them sing at the diner one day. His two friends, Elliot and Dani, were the other two members. Dani worked at the diner with Kurt.

Kurt hadn’t realized he was still staring off where Blaine was putting away the plates when Dani playfully slapped him with a tablecloth.

“You keep staring like that you’re going to drool all over the table,” Dani teased. Kurt glared at his friend. Dani was a sweet girl. She had a different hair color during some months, this time it was dark blue. The manager never said anything. Kurt believed all she had to do was smile and flirt a little with him and he would never bring up her hair colors.

“I wasn’t staring,” Kurt muttered, going to his next table even though he had wiped it down three times while watching Blaine from a distance.

“You are always _not_ staring. It’s okay to say you have a crush on the new bus boy,” Dani said with a smile. Kurt shook his head.

“I don’t have a crush on Blaine,” Kurt denied. Dani rolled her eyes. She loved Kurt dearly, but he really needed to get out more, like on a date. Elliot was gay too but he and Kurt were like brothers. No matter what they say about Kurt getting out and meeting somebody, he always came up with an excuse not to.

For a while, they dropped it. Then Blaine was introduced to the diner and Kurt always had his eyes on him. Kurt never brought up Blaine whenever the three of them hung out. Elliot wanted to come to the diner to see Blaine since any time Dani brought up Blaine’s name Kurt always smiled.

As if right on cue, Elliot came into the diner and took a seat in a booth where Kurt couldn’t see him. Dani gracefully strolled over to the booth with a wide grin.

“All right, where is he?” Elliot asked, excitedly. Dani turned around to see Blaine behind the counter, talking with one of the waitresses. It was sad really. The girl Blaine was speaking with had no idea Blaine was gay, or she did and was being stupid about it. Dani opted to believe the latter.

“That’s him with the cute curly hair,” Dani whispered. Elliot looked at the guy and smiled.

“Oh he is cute!” Elliot said.

“Hands off, he’s Kurt’s!” Dani said, albeit jokingly. Elliot rolled his eyes.

“All right, fine. What’s the plan?” Elliot asked.

“We have a gig tonight. I say we casually bring it up in front of Blaine and get Kurt to invite him to it,” Dani said.

“You know Kurt’s not going to ask him himself,” Elliot said. Dani nodded.

“That’s why I said _we_. We may have to watch our backs for a while, but he’ll thank us when he’s gushing over his new boyfriend,” Dani said. Elliot just shrugged. Kurt saw Elliot and Dani talking. He looked over at Blaine before walking over to the booth.

“Elliot? What are you doing here?” Kurt asked with suspicion.

“Lunch?” Elliot asked more than answered.

“Oh really? And what did you order?” Kurt challenged, folding his arms across his chest. Kurt always knew when Elliot and Dani were hiding something. It was one of Kurt's gifts.

“We were just talking about the gig tonight. Oh! Speaking of which, Blaine!” Dani called, waving to the cute curly haired boy. Blaine walked around the counter, heading their direction. Kurt looked at Dani, mortified. Elliot wished he could get away with pulling out his phone and taking a picture of Kurt’s face.

“What are you doing?” Kurt hissed. Dani just smiled when Blaine arrived, standing rather close to Kurt.

“What’s up, Dani?” Blaine asked.

“Blaine, this is Elliot. He’s the third member in our trio, One Three Hill,” Dani introduced. Blaine smiled at Elliot, holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you. You’re in a trio?” Blaine asked. Elliot took the offering hand and looked at Kurt.

“Yes, us and Kurt. In fact, we have a gig tonight. You should come. We can all get something to eat afterwards. What do you think, Kurt?” Elliot asked, sitting back and watching Kurt’s face change expression drastically. First it was amazement, then turned to anger and now he was trying to maintain his posture, while probably thinking of ways to cause bodily harm to Dani and Elliot without getting caught for it.

Blaine had a wide grin on his face, looking at Kurt with wide eyes.

“I would love to come. I had no idea you were in a trio, Kurt,” Blaine said. Kurt’s cheeks flushed. Instead of asking Elliot or Dani about the band, he turned to Kurt.

“I’ve been trying to get the manager to let us perform here but he won’t budge. We do a lot of covers,” Kurt answered.

“What are you singing tonight?” Blaine asked. Kurt smirked.

“You’d have to be there to find out,” he teased. Blaine returned the smirk.

“I guess I will. What time and where?” Blaine asked.

“Nine at that new club called Wander Inn,” Dani answered. Blaine nodded, not looking at Dani.

“I’ll be there. I need to get back to work. I’ll see you three there,” Blaine said, smiling at Kurt one more time before turning to go back behind the counter. He was behind on clearing tables. Kurt bit the bottom of his lip, not able to contain the grin on his face.

“Was that so hard?” Elliot asked. The grin went away and was replaced with one of Kurt’s infamous glares. He bent forward, putting his hands on the table.

“I hate and love the both of you right now,” Kurt mumbled. All the two did was smirk, giving no response.

* * *

Kurt combed through his hair for the umpteenth time since they arrived at the club. He kept looking out at the audience; Blaine was nowhere to be seen. His hear nearly dropped.

“He’s not coming,” he muttered.

“He’ll be here. He looked so excited,” Dani said.

“Maybe he got lost,” Elliot offered. That didn’t make the situation any better.

“I knew I should have waited for him!” Kurt nearly bellowed. Good thing the club was packed so nobody heard him. Dani looked up and smiled. Blaine just walked through the door, trying to get past a few people to find a seat, toward the front.

“See? He made it. So little faith,” Dani teased. Kurt turned around to see Blaine finding a stool toward the front. He saw Kurt and smiled. Kurt let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and waved. Elliot chuckled a little.

“And he dressed up in a bowtie. Definitely cute,” Elliot joined in on the teasing. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Shut-up,” Kurt said. Elliot laughed.

“Come on, it’s our turn,” Dani said. The audience quieted down as Kurt started fiddling with the microphones.

“Hello. We are One Three Hill, and this number is one of our favorites. Enjoy!” Kurt said. Dani and Elliot both agreed Kurt was the one to announce the band at their gigs, but to keep the introductions short and to the point.

The music started to play. Blaine sat up on the stool, knowing the song very well. Some of the audience members gasped at the familiarity of the song. It started with Elliot, then Dani and then Kurt, before the lyrics started. Dani started the lyrics.

_Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

_Under pressure that burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets  
_

Kurt and Elliot provided backup to Dani, until Kurt took the next part. Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt sing by himself for the firs time.

_It’s the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming, “Let me out!”_

_Tomorrow gets me higher_

_Pressure on people – people on streets  
_

Elliot sounded really good. Blaine and the rest of the audience were enjoying the show. Blaine was new to New York, but working at the diner was one thing he couldn’t regret. He had a job, he was going to school and he met Kurt. He wanted to ask Kurt out for coffee since the day he met him, but he always found excuses not to, like Kurt not being interested in him.

_Chippin’ around, kick my brains ‘round the floor_

_These are the days – it never rains but it pours_

_People on streets – people on streets_

Elliot and Dani sang the next lyrics while Kurt provided the melodic singing in the background. There were some members of the audience actually singing along with One Three Hill. Blaine just had eyes for Kurt.

_It’s the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming, “Let me out!”  
_

_Tomorrow gets me higher, higher, higher…_

_Pressure on people – people on streets  
_

Elliot took the high note while Kurt kept singing. The next part, Kurt and Elliot spoke while Dani snapped her fingers.

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_Sat on a fence but it don’t work_

_Keep coming up with love but it’s so slashed and torn_

_Why, why, why?  
_

_Love  
_

Once again, Elliot sang the high note and Kurt echoed the lyrics with Dani in the background. There was some applause when Elliot faded the last note. They debated on who should sing the high note for that part. Kurt could do it, but he liked the way Elliot did it, and he was fine with that.

_Insanity laughs under pressure we’re cracking  
_

Kurt nearly yelled in the microphone, causing Blaine to smile. Dani took the next verse, ready to fade the last part and let Kurt take the next one.

_Can’t we give ourselves one more chance?_

_Why can’t we give love that one more chance?_

_Why can’t we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?  
_

Kurt looked toward Blaine, the last part of the verse he was going to sing and then Dani and Elliot would follow behind him. Their eyes locked as Kurt started singing his most favorite part in the song.

_‘Cause love’s such an old-fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the edge of the night_

_And love dares you to change our way of_

_Caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_Under Pressure_

_Under pressure_

_Pressure_

The way Kurt, Dani and Elliot harmonized really blew Blaine away. Kurt’s voice was amazing. Somebody really should have a talk with the manager about letting him sing more, and let his band sing. The music faded and there was a loud applause. Blaine joined in as the three took their bows.

Dani was the first to walk off stage and make her way toward Blaine. Kurt and Elliot followed behind.

“Were we fabulous, or fabulous?” Dani asked. Blaine laughed.

“It was beyond fabulous. Thanks for inviting me,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he pulled an extra stool up and sat beside Blaine.

“Our pleasure. Thanks for coming,” Kurt said, happily. Elliot pulled out his phone and feigned disappointment.

“Oh darnit, Dani and I have to go,” Elliot said. Kurt eyed him.

“Yep, yep we do,” Dani said, looking at Elliot’s phone. “You two go ahead and get food without us. We have a thing.”

“Really? What kind of thing?” Kurt asked.

“It’s called, we make up a lame excuse to leave, so that you can have your alone time with the cute bus boy you’ve been drooling over since he came to the diner. Have fun,” Dani said, dragging Elliot away before Kurt could say anything. Blaine started rubbing the back of his neck, hearing Elliot and Dani laugh as they nearly ran toward the exit.

“I hate both of them right now,” Kurt groaned. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s kind of sweet. I am hungry though, are you?” Blaine hinted. Kurt looked at Blaine with a hopeful expression.

“I am, yes. There’s this pasta place down the street,” Kurt offered. Blaine smiled, hopping off the stool.

“Sounds good to me. Shall we?” Blaine asked, holding out his hand. Kurt smiled, taking the hand a little too eagerly. Blaine just chuckled.

“Definitely. You know…what Dani said about me…” Kurt tried to explain.

“Tell me everything over dinner, now that it’s just the two of us,” Blaine suggested.

“Good idea,” Kurt said, not letting go of Blaine’s hand as they walked out of the club. Blaine didn’t let go either. Once they were outside, Kurt’s phone buzzed. He sighed as he pulled it out of his pocket.

 **From Dani:**  
You’re welcome : )   


**From Elliot:**  
Details later : )   


Kurt just smiled, not bothering to reply to any of the messages. He’d have to have a long talk with his friends, and maybe a thank you as well.

 


End file.
